


Day Nineteen: Formal Wear

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, In a closet, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut and Fluff, Steve in a dress, Super Husbands, Tony in a dress, Weddings, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: It's Steve and Tony's wedding day, and a walk-in closest seems like the perfect place to express their love.





	Day Nineteen: Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% the discord's fault. I am not taking responsibility for this. Enjoy...whatever this is.

At first, Steve had flustered and stammered over the thought of wearing a sleeveless dress, his body too firm to look anything but bloated in such a delicate outfit. Sure, the two had dabbled in lingerie play during sex, and Tony could rock any lacy teddy no matter the design or color. But Steve had always felt...too bulky for dainty garments, even when seeing how worked up Tony got because of it. Still, Steve’s donning of softer fabrics was rare, hiding the secret enjoyment from everyone but his lover. So he’d protested, refusing to even entertain the idea. 

But Tony was always too good with his mouth, and had somehow swindled Steve into ‘trying it out’ before he made a decision. When Steve (after a very thorough rim job) begrudgingly agreed to try one dress, Tony was elated. He put Pepper in charge of finding a gown that would accentuate, not exaggerate, and the woman had not disappointed. She hired a designer of high quality who took one glance at Steve before attacking. She measured each and every inch of Steve’s body, which almost had the captain calling it quits until getting a warning look from the red-head. And after two weeks of anxiously waiting for the final result, Steve was called back into the store to try on his ‘perfect dress’. 

The sweetheart neckline softened the muscles of Steve’s chest, and the high waisted diamond-beaded belt accentuated the leaner waist of the solder. The fabrics were soft without being childish or gaudy, simplistic in a way that Steve appreciated. Instead of looking like a man stuffed into an awkward puff of white, Steve felt...gentle. Gentle in a way that he probably hadn’t been able to produce since he’d stepped out of Project Rebirth. The flow pooling in the basic full skirt hid Steve’s legs, meaning he’d been able to use flats (Tony wore heels like they were normal sneakers, and looked quite proud of himself when sauntering down the aisle) under the light mesh. And even though he’d blushed when Pepper and the designer turned him to the full-length mirror to see the result, he had to admit how  **right** the image felt. 

Agreeing to wear a matching dress to Tony’s Vera Wang tea-length dress (which had a train and more lacy designs than anyone other than Tony could pull off), Steve had been sure someone would make a comment. Captain America, despite making it known that he didn’t stand for discrimination of any gender, race, ethnicity, or sexuality, still was an icon for the American male. Steve didn’t hide his love for Tony, and social media had made their engagement the topic of the decade, but he still felt the judgments and hushed whispers from his time burning the back of his ears. And yet none at the small ceremony had blinked twice about the feminine choice of either man. They had simply clapped and cheered for the two, who promised their eternal love in front of their closest family and friends. 

Steve had excused himself afterward, planning to slip into the suit that he and Tony had agreed he could switch into after the vows. But before he could snag the mentioned suit from the walk-in closest, he was pushed in, and he turned quick enough to see his sneaky lover clicking the door shut after scrambling into the little space. 

“Tony! What are you-” 

“I couldn’t let you change on me before I got to have my way with you. I did pay for the dress, after all.” Tony’s words didn’t hide his sexual intentions, the proud man easing to his knees with little issue despite the cramped space. Steve could hear the heels scraping against the wall when Tony dropped down, skilled hands sliding along the floor to slip under the hem of Steve's dress. 

“Th-the dress is going to get in the way,” Steve protested quickly, trying to ignore the heat now starting to spark in his stomach. Ever since he’d seen Tony in the elaborate dress, his body had been awake. The drop-dead gorgeous man knew what his legs did to Steve’s ability to think straight, or at all for that matter. The way the collar of the gown framed the blue of the arc reactor was stunning, and even now in the kneeling position on the floor, Tony looked ready to take on the world. Steve’s eyes couldn’t focus on one part of the engineer, but jolted when cool hands trailed up his thighs before pulling back to bunch the bottom of the dress up.  

“Not if you hold it for me, darling.” Steve could feel his face brightening with his blush as he stared down at the offering, knowing what Tony intended to do if he took possession of the fabric. The sneaky grin was full of wicked intent when holding up the offering, Tony’s tongue sliding teasingly along his lower lip. Why Steve had even allowed his fianc--no, wait,  **husband** now-- to get this far was a mystery to the leader of the Avengers. They had a dance hall full of their people just a hallway away, and any one of them could try to come into the coatroom and find them in their compromising position. Then again, Tony had also persuaded him to don a floor-length white ball gown, and Steve had to admit it’d been the right call. And he’d been meaning to show Tony his  **other** surprise anyways…

Swallowing down his own nerves, Steve grasped the skirt of the dress, pulling it up slowly and widening the stance of his legs. Tony’s eyes were eager to show how pleased the movement made him before flickering down to the newly exposed scene. Steve’s lip was yanked between his teeth at Tony’s hitch of breath, knowing he’d discovered the change of undergarments Steve had chosen to wear. His pale skin probably looked close to glowing in comparison to the darker blue of the lace panties, sheer and high on the hips of the soldier. It was a racier pair that Tony had bought the reserved captain for valentine’s, but Steve hadn’t felt confident enough to wear them until he’d slipped on the dress that afternoon. Now, seeing the lust and awe battling for dominance in his husband’s eyes, Steve silently preened in satisfaction. 

“Tony?” He asked quietly, watching the man blink to focus himself again. 

“I am one lucky bastard.” A steady hand cupped the sheer fabric against Steve’s hardness, forcing a low moan from Steve and a squirm of his hips. Tony leaned on the back of his heels, seeming to take in the entire image Steve presented for him. It was hard not to drop the skirt or scold his lover, knowing how he looked. Cheeks flushed, dress hiked up to show shaking thighs and panties darkened by the spots of precome now leaking from his tip. Tony’s hand gave another squeeze before leaning forward, pressing eager lips against the dampened fabric without warning. Conditioned to grasp Tony’s head when the other man teased him like this, Steve’s hands released the skirt, the light fabric falling over the brunet hair. Tony didn’t hesitate in his movements under the dress, and Steve was helpless to the teasing licks being muted by the lace of his panties. 

Unable to see Tony should have hindered his arousal, but the mystery of the man’s next movements hiked up Steve’s desire, hips arching away from the wall to try and follow the constantly moving mouth against him. The white fabric of his dress moved with Tony’s head, but gave no clue as to where teasing licks or gentle suckles would appear next on the heated skin. Hands had yanked one side of the panties down Steve’s hip, exposing the area to recieve a sharp nip from Tony. Steve shuddered at the moment of pain before the bruised flesh was smoothed over by Tony's tongue. Fingers teased the lining of the underwear slowly, and Steve’s gasps of pleasure bubbled out each time the nails scratched the side of his hardness. Tony’s lips snuck past the panties to pop Steve’s tip into his mouth, and didn’t fight the few extra inches that passed through when Steve thrust his hips into the welcoming heat. One hand trapped the white tulle to the back of Tony’s head, the other trying to find purchase on the wall behind him while he pushed into the engineer’s mouth. He couldn’t see if he was going too hard or deep for Tony, but the muffled noises of pleasure beneath him proved that his husband was enjoying the rougher treatment. 

Too wound up from the evening and earlier teasing, Steve came with a shout, head smashing back into the wall when his pleasure blinded him. Tony’s hum of pride was felt through the waves, jerking Steve harder into the mouth before pulling away with a groan. He slumped against the wall of the closet, glancing over to the suit still hanging across from him on the coat rack. The extended time he’d been gone paired with Tony’s disappearance would make it easy for their friends to guess what had just happened, and if his mind wasn’t still trying to put itself back together from his orgasm, he might have been embarrassed. Instead he felt a giddy smile try to take over, glancing back down at the messy head of hair now popping out from under his dress. His husband looked as wrecked as Steve felt, but his winning grin proved he still felt like a Tony Stark. Even with an obvious hard-on pushing the lace of his short dress up in protest of being ignored. 

“Need a hand?” Steve offered through a huff of breath, Tony gracefully pushing up from his crouched position to press into Steve’s body. Even through the tuile of the dress, Steve could feel Tony’s cock twitch, the engineer pressing a sneaky kiss to his lips.

“Well, it is your duty as a husband.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Steve asked, slightly muffled by the lips refusing to leave his own between kisses. 

“I think this falls under the sickness and health thing. You know, bonerritis is a serious epidemic around super soldiers in pretty dresses.” The serious tone Tony used with his bullshit excuse had Steve laughing into the next kiss, arms pulling his husband closer to deepen the moment. 

Making Tony his husband, wedding dress or not, was the best plan that Steve had ever come up with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Clint finds Tony getting fucked with his dressed hiked up on his hips and Steve naked as the day he was born, and....he's never the same. Haha but seriously, this was fun to write. I don't due stuff like this often but it's kinktober so I figured why not. Oh, and here are the dresses I based their outfits on!   
> For Steve, just copy and paste this into google and it'll be the first dress that shows up!:  
> Maggie Sottero Wedding Dresses - Style Aleah 3MD786LU/3MD786ZU
> 
> And for Tony's, go to this website, it's the first one (and yes, Tony would rock those heels): https://fashioomo.com/2018/04/24/35-stylish-beach-wedding-dresses-inspiration-2018/
> 
> So yeah, kudos and comments are always enjoyed. The next one should be out...later tonight? I'm behind by a day. 
> 
> Day Twenty: Dirty Talk


End file.
